Halloween 3 fan script part 1
by vully5789
Summary: Ok everyone this is my 2nd every script I wrote. Rate and Comment please!
1. That night

Sherrif Brackett saw Laurie come out of the barn. He put down his sniper rifle.

Sherrif Brackett- "Oh my god Laurie!"

Laurie was covered in blood. She felt releaved of all the pain now. Her body was shaking everywhere. She took of her Brothers mask on her face. Sherrif Bracket ran up to her.

Brackett- "Laurie you need to come with me."

Laurie- "FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!"

Laurie banged her head against the ground. She started to cry again and calmed down. Brackett got her in the police van. She looked up at him and smiled. They took her away to the station. Loomis's dead body was being carried out of the Shack. Brackett went back to his house. He sat down on the porch for a long time. He saw them carry Annie out of the house. His own daughter was gone because of Loomis. Loomis deserved to die for what he had done. It was now 2:00. A cop named Daniel came up to Brackett.

Daniel- "Sherrif we got the body this time."

Brackett- "Pack it in the morgue. "

Daniel took Michaels body and loaded it in the truck. It drove off into the road. The cops cleared out of Bracketts house. He went inside and put his jacket on the chair. He walked upstairs and put his hat down on the bed. He walked by Annies room and looked inside. It was completely empty. Brackett laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was over but it didn't seem like it.

Laurie was sitting down in a chair at the police station. Daniel sat down across from her

Daniel- "Laurie what can you tell me about what happened tonight?"

Laurie- "I love him."

Daniel- "Laurie Michael is dead. We have him."

Laurie- "I know. Hes not gone in my mind yet."

Daniel came out of the room 1 hour later. Detective Cindy was standing there.

Daniel- "Well I got all of the details of what happened. Shes losing it and she should be put in a mental hospital."

Cindy- "We will deal with that tommorow."

Cindy had been a detective in the Haddenfield police department for 3 years. She was 5'10 feet tall and was 30 years old. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She got in her car and drove home. She looked on the road at everything. She passed the old myers house. It was a horror what he had done. Cindy felt very sorry for all of the familys in the incident. Sherrif Brackett must be so heartbroken right now, Cindy thought. She pulled up her driveway. Cindy went in her house and took out a glass of Milk from the refrigerator. She sat down on the couch and turned on the News.

Donald took out a knife in the mourgue. It was raining heavy outside. He had just gotten a new body in of that serial Killer Michael Myers. Donald looked at the body. It had several flesh wounds. He unzipped the rest of the body bag. Donald took the Mask off of Michael. He put it on a table.

Donald- "Damn this is relly severe."

He put the knife against the chest ready to cut. All of a sudden the body grabbed his hand. Donald screamed in terror. Michael twisted his hand back and broke it. Donald fell on the floor and tried to open the door. He ran outside the building really fast. Michael got up from the mourgue table. He saw his mask on the table and took it. Michel also Grabbed the knife from the table. Donald hid behind a car for 10 minutes. He then came out from hiding. Suddenly Michael stabbed Donald in the back. Blood came out of his mouth and he felt the pain in every part of his body. His kids needed him now he couldn't go out like this. Donald fell on the ground. Michael stepped into the road. The rain pored all over him. Michael walked into the night alone…..


	2. 1 year later

'1 year later after the incident, October 29th'

Sherrif Brackett was sitting at his desk taking care of some paperwork. His desk had a small picture frame of Annie on it. Halloween was in 2 days. He remembered when she was little and loved to go Trick Or treating with him. This would be the first Halloween he would have without her. Myers was still missing from the mourgue so he must be alive. If he stayed away from HaddenField for a year he would stay away for this Halloween. Hopefully forever. Daniel came into his office.

Daniel- "Sherrif we have a report of a explosion downtown at the supermarket."

Brackett- "Lets get on it then."

Brackett picked up his Jacket and Magnum. He walked outside into the car. Daniel sat down in shotgun next to him. They drove toward the building. It was about a 20 minute car ride. Brackett had 3 other cars coming with him. A store clark threw a Cabbage at Michael. Michael took out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. The back of the store exploded when a bystander shot a propane tank. A woman picked up the dead mans magnum. She shot Myers 3 times. Michael turned around and looked at her. He walked toward her and Stabbed her in the face. Everyone screamed. Michael stabbed her again. He kept stabbing her several times. Her face was disfigured now. Michael took his knife out of her and looked around. He saw his mother standing next to him.

Deborah- "Michael stop all this playing. Its been a year and you still cant find her."

Michael looked at his mother and stabbed another person ignoring her.

Sherrif Brackett arrived at the scene. Daniel came out of the car.

Daniel- "Brackett let me handle this first."

Daniel took out his M9. He opened the door and looked around. There were dead bodys everywhere. Daniel took out his radio.

Daniel- "Brackett send everyone else in its all clear."

Brackett came inside and looked.

Brackett- "Its him. Michael Myers."

Daniel- "Brackett you don't know that for sure."

Brackett- "This is exactly what he would do. Lets get Cindy here."

Cindy picked up the phone. After she heard what had happened she grabbed her gun and got in her car to drive to the scene. Cindy looked at the bodys.

Cindy- "Yeah this is defenetly Michael. Question is why did he kill all of these people."

Daniel- "To find his sister?"

Cindy- "It can't be good."


	3. Tommys Encounter

Cindy sat down at her desk and examined the pictures of the bodys. They had been cut up everywhere. This made her think of what happened 2 years ago. Her brother Jim was sitting in a bar one night. Him and Cindy were celebrating her being promoted to detective. Jim had went outside to go smoke. Supposedly the owner of the Bar owned a great deal of cash to some people. He hadn't paid it so the people did a drive by on the bar. Cindy had just gotten shot in the leg but her brother had died. She missed him a lot. Cindy looked outside at the birds. It was 1 day until Halloween. She liked the blue sky and the green grass. It made everything feel like it used to be with her brother. Sherrif Brackett stopped the car in front of the cemetery. He looked down at Annies Grave. He started to cry. Brackett put flowers down in front of it.

Brackett- "Annie I just want you to know that even though I never told you a lot, I always loved you. I should have been there to protect you that night. I am going to make things right now. I promise."

Brackett got in his car and drove along the road. He saw pumpkins and Halloween decorations everywhere. It was almost Halloween.

Laurie sat down in her bedroom. She took a bite of the sandwhich the nurses had given her. She looked outside at the fall leaves falling down. Michael was going to find her. No she thought Michael is dead. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was afraid what he would do to her if he found her. Laurie had gone through months of theraphy. It was changing her somehow. She was forgetting about Michael little by little everyday. One of the guards opened the door.

Guard- "Laurie its outside time."

Laurie walked outside in the field. All of the other inmates were there. She sat down on a bench and just watched everyone. She saw a woman named Kelly in the back. Kelly saw Laurie and walked up to her.

Kelly- "Hey Laurie what did I tell you about sitting in my bench?"

Laurie- "Anyone can have this bench its not just yours."

Kelly- "Ok Laurie."

Kelly punched Laurie in the face. Everyone turned to face them. Some man started to yell fight. Kelly punched Laurie again in the stomach. Laurie fell to the ground coughing. Then the guards came out with tazers.

Guard- "BREAK IT UP!"

2 guards grabbed Kelly and pulled her inside.

Kelly- "HES COMING TO GET YOU LAUIRE!!!!!!!"

Laurie got dragged inside. The guards dragged her back to her holding cell. They pushed her inside.

Guard- "Baby you don't wanna make me come out and unleash my skills on you."

The guards laughed and shut the door. Kelly climbed up on her bed. She had been getting so outraged lately at so many people. After she had been committed here for stabbing a woman for having sex with her husband her son has been in an orphanage. She missed him so much. She started to think about the night she found her husband with that woman. She had walked into the room and punched her across the face. She then had stabbed her in the chest with a small pocket knife. She didn't really mean to do it she just took it out for a warning. Now she was here.

Tommy was walking with a card to the post station to send to Laurie. His mom had told him everything that had happened but he wanted to make her feel better. He went to the sidewalk. All of a sudden a man in a mask stood in front of him. It was the boogyman from last Halloween. Tommy didn't move in fear. Michael picked him up. Tommy screamed as loud as he could. Michael took the card out of his hands. Michael saw the address on it. It was being sent to Angel his siter. Michael saw him mom next to him.

Deborah- "Michael its time. You have found her now its time to do what you failed to do last Halloween."


End file.
